Story Quest: Serving La Mafia
}} Story Quest: Serving La Mafia Cutscene LMQ1.jpg|Voice in Italian Accent: "Ah good, you are still here." LMQ2.jpg|Voice in Italian Accent: "Listen-a up , I am going to spring you from this cell if you promise to serve La Mafia as repayment!" LMQ3.jpg| : "Um, what? Who are you?" LMQ4.jpg|Don Jason: "Eh, yous won't-a remember, under Consigilere Law's orders yous have been-a given a grog to forget yesterdays events." LMQ5.jpg|Don Jason: " Basically, we gotsa yous in to trouble and now are saving yous from it so that you can eh work for us. It is a process that we-a call 'involving'." LMQ6.jpg|Don Jason: "Now, lets-a just get you outta this cell before anything bad happens, eh?" LMQ11.jpg| : "That was impressive! So who are ye mate?" LMQ7.jpg|Don Jason: "Jason, Don of Special Operations in La Mafia, and no need for an introduction because I already know yous." LMQ8.jpg| : "A pleasure to meet you good Don." LMQ9.jpg|Don Jason: "Get yourself to Tortuga. When you are there try find some men of our goons, they will put yous through de first-a phase of testing, capisce?" Finding La Mafia Sail To Tortuga Seek a Goon Luigi Capo: Greetings, I am-a Luigi. : I am looking for La Mafia. I was sent here by Don Jason. Luigi Capo: I am a member of the how you say eh cartel. But I cannot just show-a yous around our hideouts or present yous to our important-a members, yous-a could be an enemy spy. : How can I prove myself? Luigi Capo: Luigi, is-a hungry. Fetch me some fine pasta from Mama Rita and maybe we make a de deal, eh? Gain Luigi's Trust Get Luigi Pasta Mama Rita: '''Darling, you want some of Mama Rita's pasta? It don't come cheap ya know? But Mama Rita won't be unkind, fetch me some meat from Butcher Brown for my dishes and I will have a plate of fresh pasta ready when you return. '''Meat for the Meaty Mama Butcher Brown: That lady is a gold mine! Truth be told I've never laid eyes on her because she never comes to buy the meat herself. Give me 50 Gold and the meat is yours, mate. Bribe Butcher Brown Return to Mama Rita Mama Rita: 'Excellent, you are such a darling, . Here is Mama Rita's famous pasta. ''Mama Rita pinches 's cheeks. '''Return to Luigi Luigi Capo: '''Yous-a brought me de pasta! Oh, I am so grateful. Before yous are allowed to even see a Don us goons will put yous through some-a tests. Go round up some other goons like me so we can put yous through our tests. '''Gain the Other Goons' Trust Gather the Goons Seek Luigi Vizio Luigi Vizio: '''A newbie, eh? We will see if yous can handle the cartel kiddo. '''Seek Luigi Marcos Luigi Marcos: '''So yous think-a yous can handle meeting the big bosses of La Mafia? Heh, we'll see about that tough guy. '''Seek Luigi Vienna Luigi Vienna: Hey yous, wise guy, yous better like Mama Rita's pasta otherwise yous automatically don't qualify for La Mafia. Seek Luigi Magia Luigi Magia: '''I can sense potential in yous, . '''Return to Luigi Capo Luigi Capo: Nice work now we can initiate-a yous! Each of us will put-a yous through a test. : Okay but I want to know why you are all called Luigi!? Surely those cant all be your names. All 5 Luigis: We don't use our-a real names for safety reasons. Luigi Capo: Since yousa already got my trust, the first person yous have to prove yourself to is-a Luigi Vizio. Luigi Vizio: Before I even think of-a testing you, how about a bribe? I need 1000 gold for a new fishing pole." Bribe Luigi Vizio Luigi Vizio: Excellent, now take the gold and go buy the fishing pole for me! Luigi Vizio laughs. Buy Luigi Vizio a New Fishing Pole Ray Fishlander: A new fishing pole ye seek? How do I know you were truly sent by Luigi Vizio? : I can guarantee he sent me. Ray Fishlander: Well I can't just sell an amateur fisher such a fine rod! You had better prove you can do the trick! Cast a Line Catch Blue Chromis Catch Tuna Catch Sand Tiger Shark Catch Dragon Fish Catch Megamouth Return to Ray Fishlander Ray Fishlander: Ye could have fooled me! Take this pole to Luigi Vizio. Deliver a Fishing Pole to Luigi Vizio Luigi Vizio: Thank yous-a so much! Luigi Vizio kisses on the cheek, mafia-style. Luigi Vizzio: For one final test, we shall have a race. Catch a legendary fish before me and yous have earned my trust. Mini Boss Battle: Racing for Legendaries Luigi Vizio: I cannot believe yous beat me! It must be all that-a practice yous got from Mr Fishlander. I better deal with him, or maybe yous can... Pay him a visit and tell him Luigi Vizio sent yous to collect yourself a new fishing pole. That'll be a nice-a reward for yous and a good lesson for him. Teach the Fisherman a Lesson Ray Fishlander: Back so soon? : I have come to collect a fishing pole. Ray Fishlander: That will be 1000 gold, mate. : Luigi Vizio said I should collect myself a free one. Ray Fishlander: ( Stammering ) Eh... free? Eh... : Yes, free. draws a small dagger. Ray Fishlander: ( Scared ) Eh, of course sir! Sorry it took me so long, here you go. Visit Luigi Marcos Luigi Marcos: As a goon, I take-a much pride in handing out beatings like Mama Rita hands out her deliciouso pasta. It would-a be in your interest to be able to do the same, eh? Hand Out Beatings Defeat 20 Noobs Defeat 10 Civillians Defeat 10 Made Men Defeat 2 Wise Guys Return to Luigi Marcos Luigi Marcos: You killed-a two jumpers? Mama Rita! That is an achievement for a Babbo like you! If you can knock old-a Luigi Marcos to the floor, I'll admit you are worthy, eh? Mini Boss Battle: Defeat Luigi Marcos Visit Luigi Vienna Luigi Vienna: ( licking fingers and stuffing mouth with pasta ) Ah, welcome babbo. I have two interests: food and eh money. Show me some skill in those and you have-a my trust. ---- Category:Fan Quests Category:La Mafia Category:Wiki Oscar Winners Category:POTCO